This study is a sequel to NSABP B-22, which was conducted to determine the value of dose intensification and increased dose of chemotherapy in prolonging disease-free survival and survival. Patients who have histologically proven primary nodes and no evidence of metastatic disease will be eligible for this study. Patients in all groups will undergo either lumpectomy plus axillary dissection followed by breast irradiation after completion of all chemotherapy, or total mastectomy plus axillary dissection.